A Madness Shared by Two
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: An Owls and Larks early Valentine's Day special, done in Mirrorverse style: This doesn't mean I forgive you Bee, but we can discuss it over dinner.


Title: A Madness Shared by Two

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Creepiness

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

Author's notes: yet another Owls and Larks one-shot….but this one has a twist.

Summary: An Owls and Larks early Valentine's Day special_, _done inMirrorverse style: This doesn't mean I forgive you, Bee, but we can discuss it over dinner.

Mirrorverse basics:

Decepticon and Allies: Good

Autobots and Allies: Bad

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Let this remind you why you once feared the dark….-Prince Nuada, Hellboy II: The Golden Army

Sam was hunting.

He was dressed to kill (both literally and figuratively) tonight in his tight black leather and black shirt with its red skull-and-crossbones across the chest accentuating the long lean muscles of his now lanky frame, making him appear more like a languid feline than the doll he had been in high school. His dark curly hair framed his pale face, hanging boyishly in his big golden eyes. The color of his eyes intrigued most humans, though if they knew what that particular shade of amber symbolized they would've scattered like rabbits.

From the balcony of the club, he watched the swaying bodies of the dancers below. The sensual pulse of the music combined with mellow voice of the blond chick on stage, who Sam was certain had some Siren blood in her family history somewhere, encouraged seductive movement from those on the dance floor.

"…_..Who are you?...A look and a smile….A promise…Unfulfilled…A reflection in my eyes…Unreal…."_

The faux candlelight flickering from the red glass votives on the small tables gave the club a darkly sensuous ambiance, gleaming off the decorations of tiny cupids and red hearts. The warm glow caught the sweet smiles and heated glances of those who had someone to share this Valentine's Day, a holiday that usually amused Sam to no end considering it was also the anniversary of a rather bloody massacre.

Sam decided to have a bit of fun before getting down to the business of food. An intimate smile at a young brunette guaranteed an argument from her very jealous and, if the fading bruises on her wrist were any indication, very possessive boyfriend, while a lascivious glance at red-haired young man who was deep in the closet, making the pretty boy flush uncomfortably and the thin girl who was his date scowl. Sam then bought a drink for an obviously straight and very homophobic man at the bar who then proceeded to glare daggers at him with a pale tight-lipped face.

Making others just as miserable for Valentine's Day as he was lighten his mood, so he turned his attention to dinner. Those who were alone this Valentine's Day were pathetically easy to spot by they swayed their bodies and rolled their hips, flitting from dance partner to dance partner or as they sat at one of the tables, sipping drinks, sizing up the rest of the patrons as if desperate to find someone, anyone to spend this holiday with.

A few women attempted to get Sam's attention; he either would ignore them or send them looks of such disgust he could almost see them wilt internally as they scurried away. The problem was they were all so damn _skinny_. Sam despised the current fashion of skeletal, rail-thin women. Not only were they merely bone-bags, the pills and other shit they used to loose weight ruined their taste. Give him a woman with some meat on her bones, with full, delicious curves. It gave him something to bite into and more to chew off.

True, he _could_ purchase a human in the Goblin Market but it wasn't as much fun playing with the tamed ones. They were too numb, too broken to do anything fun with and getting one that was untouched was damn near impossible.

Which brought his thoughts back around to why this Valentine's Day sucked so much.

He had given Bumblebee his Valentine's present earlier in the day: Barricade, a Decepticon that Bee loathed. All it had taken was a pair of brown contacts and a sob story for the softhearted Decepticon to fall into Sam's trap. His plan had been to spend Valentine's Day with Bee as they played with the Decepticon.

Sam shivered; he remembered the first time he'd gotten a human for him and Bee to share. They had kept her for weeks, playing with her, polishing her fear and terror as they twisted her body's responses until she could no longer tell pleasure from pain, becoming more inventive until she finally broke and Sam devoured her.

He knew he shouldn't play with his food but that was half the fun.

Problem was that when he had presented his gift to his lover, Bee handed the Decepticon over to Ratchet and Ironhide for interrogation. Sam understood that the Decepticon had information that could help defeat Megatron and his forces but it was _his_ Valentine's Day present to _Bee_, at least they could have let them help.

Okay so Sam had been a bit rough with Frenzy the last time, he been astonished by the intoxication and pleasure it gave him to hurt the tiny Decepticon, reveling in its pain so much that he didn't realized he had killed it on accident until it passed the point of recovery.

It had been his first time, damn it! There was bound to be some premature death.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts as a husky voice crooned in his ear; "Hello handsome, wanna dance?"

He didn't recognize the voice nor the owner who was a stunningly beautiful woman. Long golden blond hair, huge blue eyes and dark crimson lips. Her scarlet dress was tight enough to accentuate her full breasts and rounded hips as well as how pale white her skin was. Yummy.

However, the whiff of stale blood and decay emanating from her that the sugary sweet perfume she wore couldn't cover killed his appetite.

"You're too old for me." With an absent gesture, he brushed her hand from his shoulder as if it an inconvenient bit of dust, "Beside, I like a girl with a heartbeat."

The vampire became the perfect picture of hurt complete with wide, tearful eyes that wouldn't have been out of place on a kitten and trembling lower lip, until she got a good look at his eyes that is. Snarling, she stomped away from him. She had taken him for prey and now knew he was a fellow predator but higher up on the food chain as it where and was not amused.

Neither was he. Sighing frustration, he resigned himself to going to the Goblin Market for dinner and decided to leave. He stepped out of the club onto the dark sidewalk, his booted footsteps echoing quietly against the walls. He stretched his arms over his head, popping joints, his gem studded bangles clicking musically against one another as he started the long trek to his home.

Headlights lit up the empty street as a very familiar yellow camaro pulled up next to the sidewalk, Sam didn't say anything and kept walking. After a few minutes of silence, he addressed the keeping pace with him as he walk down the sidewalk. "Go away, I'm mad at you."

"…_Oh baby, baby…. Oh baby, baby…Oh baby, baby…"_

"You've got to be kidding."

"…_.Oh pretty baby…."_

"This is your plan? Torturing me with Britney Spears until I surrender?"

"…_.My loneliness is killing me (and I)….I must confess, I still believe (I still believe)….When I'm not with you I lose my mind….Give me a sign…."_

"Okay, okay, okay, just _stop_ already!" Sam fold his arms across his chest once Britney was silenced, "I'm still annoyed with you, though."

"…_check the trunk….I have something for you….to say I'm sorry…."_

Curious Sam popped open Bee's trunk. Inside, tied up tightly with coarse ropes and gags wedge firmly between pink lips, two pairs of eyes stared up at him; twins and from the scent of them, _virginal_ twins. About his age, they were his favorite type, all lush curves and soft, pale skin with long dark hair and big blue eyes that were desperate and full of tears.

Poor things were absolutely petrified.

Perfect.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, Bee," Sam murmured softly, stroking a soft cheek with a black-polished fingernail, smiling as the girl whimpered. Before he slammed the trunk shut he added, "But we can discuss it over dinner."

"…_.Happy Valentine's Day..."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's notes:

This was written because I hate Valentine's Day (it is an evil, made-up holiday) and I wanted to write an _Owls and Larks_ Mirrorverse piece.

I was going to wait until Valentine's Day to post this but I had too much fun writing it and just had to share.

Thanks for reading,

-BlueLunacy7


End file.
